


The Changing Room

by moonaurelias



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: ALMOST??? not really, F/M, Omorashi, Please don't read this unless you like pee idk, Wetting, bladder desperation, male omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonaurelias/pseuds/moonaurelias
Summary: Through shops, cafes, and changing rooms..it's a long time to hold it in.Very short and stupid. No build-up since I only wanted to write the ending.





	The Changing Room

**Author's Note:**

> please im begging you i just want to post this somewhere dont read this if you dont like pee  
> kuom/iku I guess theyre in their 20s at this point and not related thanks

“One last shop, pleeease?”

Mikuo sighed, but simply smiled and nodded. He loved going shopping with Miku - he didn’t understand why others would loathe such an activity, seeing your partner cheerfully twirl around in different clothes, peeks of them giggling inside the changing room - every time she called him up for a trip to the mall he’d put his gaming console or vacuum cleaner aside or whatever else he was holding and say yes, happily escorting her to wherever she wanted to go.

However, this particular trip had perhaps been bad timing, or he simply hadn’t paid enough attention to his own needs. But with Miku looking up at him with doleful eyes, he put aside his unfortunately urgent need to use the bathroom.

“Sure, last one.” He said with a small smile and nod, letting Miku take his hand as they headed towards their next stop.

They’d been at the mall for about three hours now, with one break in between to get some iced coffee, and even before that Mikuo had neglected to use the bathroom for a while. So now, as Miku led him towards her designated store, he could already feel the toll from having disregarded his bathroom needs.

And the two cups of iced coffee - a quarter of Miku’s, which she’d let him try and decided he liked as well - were not helping.

But as much as he desperately wanted to excuse himself, Miku seemed pretty adamant about bringing him to this last shop.

Last shop, he told himself, trying to ignore the dull pain in his lower abdomen. One last stop, then I can go pee.

It was quite a walk, from one end of the mall to the other, and by the time they got there he was already bursting, but seeing Miku gasp in excitement as she led him in, he quietly told himself to keep silent and stay still. 

Maybe I could sneak off while she’s in the changing room… Though she’ll probably want me to look. He sighed, and spotting a chair by one of the clothing racks, he began to head towards it before Miku grabbed his wrist and pulled her back towards him.

“Wait! Not yet! I want to see if these will fit you!” Miku said, motioning towards the clothes on the left side of the store, and Mikuo only replied with a meek “okay” as he was brought towards it.

“They look fine, Miku.” Mikuo said with a shaky smile, itching to twist his legs or fidget or move about, something, but Miku kept coming up to him with different shirts and sweaters, holding them up in front of him as she examined them.

“Well, we have to make sure.” She pursed her lips, examining the price tag on one of the shirts she had picked out. “Besides, Mom’s having that dinner next Sunday, right? You need to get some better shirts.”

“What’s wrong with the shirts I have now?” Mikuo asked, although the capacity of his closet wasn’t what was bothering him at the moment.

“Nothing, but you need something - something better.” Miku gave him a look. “You know what I mean. Here, let’s try these on.”

She proceeded to dump a heap of clothing onto his arm, and Mikuo gasped as he caught them, frowning, picking up one of the price tags. “It’s just one dinner, isn’t it?”

“Don’t worry, honey. My wallet’s still full.” Miku giggled, planting a kiss on his cheek as she headed towards the changing rooms. “C’mon, at least try them on. I need to see if those dresses will fit me too.”

My bladder’s pretty full, too. Mikuo thought sourly to himself, but put on a smile as he followed Miku to the changing rooms. Two out of the three were taken, so when the shopping clerk had turned around, Miku pulled Mikuo into the last one along with her, shutting the door for privacy.

She took the clothes aside and put them on the provided table, separating them for organization, hers on the right, and his on the left. Miku frowned at them as Mikuo watched, sliding down to sit on the chair in the corner of the changing room, crossing one leg over the other. After Miku had deemed what was good enough and put them in order, she had already removed half of the clothes selected earlier from the two piles, and put them aside.

“I arranged them in what matches the best.” she said, petting the shirt on the top of Mikuo’s stack of clothes. “You can see if there’s anything else you like or don’t want.”

Mikuo nodded, but didn’t get up from his seat. He could feel his bladder already struggling to contain everything, and he was beginning to doubt if he could wait till they were done. “Sure.”

“Oh-” Miku spun around so she had her back to him, pulling her hair aside. “Could you get the zip on the back here?”

“Oh. Right. Sure.” Mikuo mumbled to himself, but got up, going over to Miku to help her undress. Once she had gotten her clothes off, she turned away to change into another dress she had picked out.

Mikuo turned back to his shirts, picking one up, and sighed. His need to use the bathroom had earlier been ignorable, but now that was all his brain was urgently pointing out to take focus on, but like it or not, he had to disregard it for a moment longer and get this over with.

No matter how badly he needed relief right now.

Mikuo pulled his shirt off over his head and put on the new one, unable to stay still. Every small movement he made felt like a tremor to his bladder, and as he looked from the shirt he held in his hands to the ones Miku had chosen for him, he realized he wasn’t going to last at all.

Crap. He could feel his bladder straining at its contents, pushing against his natural limit - and he was almost sure he had gone above that. What seemed like doubt that he would be able to hold it much longer quickly turned into confirmation as he felt his hold on his bladder begin to loosen, and he put the shirt he was holding aside. He pressed his hand against his crotch and looked towards Miku, who was in the middle of putting on a new dress.

“Hey, Miku, I need to-”

He was cut short as he felt something escape his bladder, damping his underwear, and his gears immediately kicked into panic mode. Miku looked up at him as he turned around, backing against the door.

“Mikuo?” She dropped her dress, looking at him worriedly. “Are you okay?”

“I-I’m sorry, I really need to - I need to use the bathroom-” he fumbled for the doorknob, but as he heard the lock click open, Miku gasped, and he realized if he opened the door now she’d be completely exposed to anyone waiting outside, and he definitely wasn’t going to be able to inch out slowly. He cursed, sliding the lock back shut and bending over, twisting his legs with his hands jammed in between.

“Wh-What!?” She gasped, holding out her hands towards him, unsure of what to do. “Can’t you-”

“I-I’m sorry!” He spluttered, trying to fight back another leak, but quickly realized his attempt to hold it anymore was failing, and it wouldn’t be long before he completely lost control.

“Oh my god!” Miku turned and grabbed one of the bags from an earlier store, dumping out the clothes inside onto the floor and rushing back towards him, crouching in front of him. “T-Take it off!”

“What!?”

“Your pants!” Miku exclaimed. “Just go in here!”

“Okay - ugh-” He suppressed a groan as he moved his hand out of the way, feeling pee dribble out onto his leg, the dark patch on the crotch of his pants growing. 

“Geez, okay-” Miku drew a breath as Mikuo fumbled with his buttons, knees shaking, unable to hold back the small dribbles leaking out of him. 

As soon as he got his pants and underwear out of the way, Miku held the bag up underneath him, and the trickles quickly turned into a heavy stream, splattering noisily against the bottom of the bag. Miku bit her lip and turned away, holding it up closer to him in attempt to soften the noise.

“Miku, not too far!”

“Oh! Sorry!” She turned back and shuffled closer to him, frowning. Mikuo wobbled back up into a straight position, face red as he aimed properly into the bag. Both of them looked awkwardly at the stream until it slowly subsided back into a small trickle, and then drops.

“Hmm.” Miku pulled the bag away, looking at it, and then back up at him.

Mikuo covered his crotch in embarrassment, turning to pick up his discarded underwear. “…Don’t stare, please.”

“Uh! Sorry.” Miku looked back down into the now urine-filled bag, and then stood up. “It’s not the first time.”

“It’s not any less embarrassing.” He muttered, picking up his pants as well, but Miku stopped him.

“Wait, no. There’s piss all over it. I’ll just buy you a new pair.”

Mikuo stammered an excuse, but paused, and nodded. “Y..Yeah, okay. Sure.” And after another pause, added, “I’m sorry.”

Miku sighed, going over to pick up her shirt and put it on. “Sheesh, you could have gone earlier. Were you holding it this whole time?”

“Uh, yeah,” Mikuo averted his eyes. “I didn’t want to interrupt you.”

“You are so gross! Just go if you need to pee, okay? I don’t want to deal with that again-” Miku looked down, but luckily, nothing had gotten on the floor. “I don’t wanna think of what we’d have to explain if I didn’t have any other bags.”

Mikuo sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“Whatever. But now I’m gonna have to keep on checking in on you every time we go out.” Miku grabbed her purse, and moved over to place a reassuring kiss on his cheek. “You’re paying for this one.”

“Fine,” he groaned. “Just get me some pants.”


End file.
